


Hello Little Girl

by killajokejosie



Series: White Knuckles History [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Captain Marvel (DC), Lab Rats (TV 2012), Shazam (Comics), Superman (Comics)
Genre: Alien Culture, Babies, Batcave, F/F, F/M, Family, Kingdoms, Love, M/M, Music, Saving the World, Trust, Two Years Later, wonders of the universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 02:55:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11500311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killajokejosie/pseuds/killajokejosie
Summary: Hello little girlHello little girlHello little girlWhen I see you everydayI say, "Mm mm hello little girl"When you're passing on your wayI say, "Mm mm hello little girl"When I see you passing byI cry, "Mm mm hello little girl"When I try to catch your eyeI cry, "Mm mm hello little girl"I send you flowers but you don't careYou never seem to see me standing thereI often wonder what you're thinking ofI hope it's me and love love loveSo I hope there'll come a dayWhen you'll say, "Mm you're my little girl"It's not the first time that it's happened to me,It's been a long lonely timeAnd it's funny funny to see that I'm about to lose my mind mind mindSo I hope there'll come a dayWhen you say, "Mm mmYou're my little girl, mm mm mmYou're my little girl, mm mm mm"You're my little girl, oh yeahYou're my little girlDo do do do do





	Hello Little Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LabRatsWhore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LabRatsWhore/gifts).



> Hello little girl  
> Hello little girl  
> Hello little girl
> 
> When I see you everyday  
> I say, "Mm mm hello little girl"  
> When you're passing on your way  
> I say, "Mm mm hello little girl"  
> When I see you passing by  
> I cry, "Mm mm hello little girl"  
> When I try to catch your eye  
> I cry, "Mm mm hello little girl"
> 
> I send you flowers but you don't care  
> You never seem to see me standing there  
> I often wonder what you're thinking of  
> I hope it's me and love love love
> 
> So I hope there'll come a day  
> When you'll say, "Mm you're my little girl"
> 
> It's not the first time that it's happened to me,  
> It's been a long lonely time  
> And it's funny funny to see that I'm about to lose my mind mind mind
> 
> So I hope there'll come a day  
> When you say, "Mm mm  
> You're my little girl, mm mm mm  
> You're my little girl, mm mm mm"  
> You're my little girl, oh yeah  
> You're my little girl
> 
> Do do do do do

"He seems oddly infatuated with the entirety of the situation. I am rather intrigued by it. I do not quite understand what he hopes to gain from all of it, however, as harvesting the power from my veins seems like an odd solution to this madness." 

"It isn't all of the power, he only wants a few droplets of your blood. He is under the impression that it will be just the thing to preserve you." Breana told the older man, sighing into her cup of coffee. She was so unbelievably tired and listening to the man drone on about why he thought the experiment her older brother was attempting bordered the ridiculous. He wasn't wrong, but it wasn't as if she would be able to stop him. 

"Either way..." Paul trailed off, someone catching his eye across the cafe. His son was speaking to a young man who bore a striking resemblance to someone he used to know, used to love. The sight made his breath hitch.

Breana turned her head in the direction that he was looking. She saw Danny, stroller in front of him, and then she saw the boy standing beside him. She wasn't stupid, but she wasn't exactly sure why this guy was able to shut the man up so quickly. She hadn't been that lucky, not that she had really been trying since she did like speaking with him, she had simply felt too defeated to even try to help him with his current predicament.

And, now she was more interested in the tiny, half Egyptian creature in the stroller. Such a beautiful, raven haired beauty. Her own beautiful, raven haired beauty.

She couldn't take it anymore, jumping off of her stool and running over to where her brother stood. She quickly unhooked the small child from her seat and lifted her into her arms, holding her tight against her chest. "Mommy missed you so much! Did you have fun with uncle Danny?"

The little girl giggled, snuggling closer to her mother, twisting her fingers in her long, brown hair. Breana slid her over onto one hip, looking into her eyes that were so very obviously from her father, just like the color of her skin. She was so incredibly perfect. Breana almost couldn't believe that this was actually her daughter. The world had seemed so different, better, even almost a year and a half after she was born.

"She has been a peach, as always, love this kid," Danny said with a chuckle, rubbing his hand on the toddler's back. 

His father zipped his black hoodie up the rest of the way, straightening it out before walking over to the small group. Danny still had not made any effort to introduce his companion to anyone and his father could not curb his curiosity. He had to see him up close, with sunglasses on, inside. Not that he usually covered himself up, but he did not want to get caught staring awkwardly at the sharp nosed boy.

"Maybe you should have one of your own?" Breana suggested with her eyebrows raised.

Danny's chuckle turned into more of a nervous laugh. "Uh...um...maybe when I am older. I don't really think I am ready for that kind of responsibility. I...uh...wouldn't know what to do. You have Adam, he already knew how to take care of kids and stuff."

"I think you would make an excellent father," Paul said, resting an arm on his son's shoulder. "I've raised some pretty decent children and you are my kid. Nature over nurture and all of that nonsense."

"Well, thanks for that, but even with your vote of confidence I still don't think it is the best idea. I have way too much going on. I am still trying to learn how to use my mystics power and harnessing the abilities I've inherited from you is even harder. That needs to be my main focus. Besides, I'm not really sure that my girlfriend is the kind that actually wants kids. She is older than me and doesn't have any."

Breana raised her hand to interrupt. "That might not be because she doesn't want any. It might really be because she dedicated so much of her life to the Joker when he was alive. He might have been the one who didn't want to have any kids."

Danny rubbed his face with his hands. "Why are we even talking about this? All I was supposed to do was drop her off here and go on my way. Now it is turning into a production in a public setting."

"I was going to ask you if you wanted to visit your mother. She is doing so well these days."

Danny's companion was simply silent, giving only strange facial expressions to indicate that he was holding on to every single word that was being exchanged between the other three. If it hadn't been for his big brown eyes lingering on Paul's face for a moment too long, no one probably would have even acknowledged that he was still standing there. 

Paul could not believe that he had almost forgotten about the auburn haired boy standing so close to his very own son. A miraculously gorgeous human being, not many having such a fantastic face. "Mm...and who is this that you have brought with you? So quiet, I almost didn't realize he was still standing there."

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you, so I think I will let him do all of the explaining on that matter. Two of you have a lot in common, dad, I really had to introduce you." Danny began, gesturing towards his friend. 

Paul extended his hand. "Pleased to meet you. Any friend of my son's is a friend of mine. My name is James."

The young man shook his hand. "Hello, you don't have to give me that name. I know who you are. The name is Winston, by the way, if that is the game we will play."

***

Adam found Bruce rummaging through the batcave, much earlier than normal. It was strange for him to even be awake at such an early hour, let alone completing any work. 

"Fascinating. I didn't think that bats liked the daytime. You prove that wrong each and every day." 

Bruce looked up from the box he was searching through, already having trouble putting the cave back in place. Everything needed to go exactly where it had been before or it was going to drive him absolutely crazy. He smiled when he saw Adam's face. "Haven't you seen my husband? He is every excuse I need for becoming a daywalker."

"Daywalker, you speak as if you are a vampire. Didn't you end Kirk Langstrom's life?"

Bruce shook his head. "I simply sent him back to his proper universe. I didn't kill him, despite having every right to do so. Clark...would have been disappointed in me."

"Speaking of Clark, where is the big blue boyscout, anyways?" Adam asked. "He was the main reason I walked over here. I need to ask for his help."

This piqued Bruce's interest. "Really? What are you planning?"

Adam shook his head. "Hardly any interest of yours, not really, anyways. You are not entitled to that information, not yet. You claim to be able to keep your mouth shut, but I know that isn't true. Breana will have you caving in a matter of minutes."

"He is taking care of the twins, last I checked," Bruce said in a huff. "Now, if you don't want me involved get the hell out of my cave."

***

It didn't seem like it was possible for life to have changed so much in only two years. Things made sense now. Everything was wonderful, barely any of it hurt. The new team worked together to eliminate threats and keep those who challenged them at bay. They took full advantage of having the martian on their side, an additional force to help keep things in line. 

Saving the world, and the multiverse, had never seemed so easy. They got by with help from their friends and no one often dared to cause any major problems.

Somehow, there was such greatness surrounding them. Somehow, families came together and new ones were formed. Somehow, things were right.

"Acenath, my darling!" Adam shouted when he saw Breana remove their daughter out of the backseat. She was every bit as beautiful as her mother, despite the objections from Breana who was so certain that the little girl resembled him more.

"Adam...I thought we agreed that she would only be called by her birth name on official documents. Elle is plenty enough." Breana sighed.

"Acenath is a beautiful name. If I remember correctly, it was you who made the decision to name her that in the first place, a tribute to her rich heritage. Elle seems a bit silly, why shorten her middle name." Adam said, taking the child from his wife.

"And you decided on Eleanor, which can be shorted to Elle. I win."

Adam chuckled, rolling his eyes. He figured his attention was better spent on their daughter instead of an argument about Breana's decision making skills. "Did my girl have a good time with her uncle? Your uncle Bruce and uncle Clark will be coming over with your cousins later. We have lots to celebrate."

"What?" Breana questioned her husband and his secretive plans.

"Come along, my love, you too shall want to celebrate."

Breana only shrugged, following the man into their home.

***

Breana looked around for clues that would give her some idea of what was going on. The house looked basically untouched. Adam had been tending to problems in Kahndaq for most of the week as it was, and she doubted that he would have had the time to plan anything grand, let alone come up with a reason. However, Adam did tend to enjoy celebrations more than the average man, possibly because he was a king.

She had intended to follow her husband through the house, certain that he would be willing to explain more, but her own curiosity pushed her towards the ballroom. She pressed a hand against one of the doors until it budged, just enough so that she could see inside. It was dark, but she knew that there were people inside. Her bionics had always been top notch at detecting vital signs, even those of a certain pretty martian man with big doe eyes.

"Paul?" She whispered into the large room. She knew that he could hear him, even at the lowest volume. "Paul?"

An arm shot through the crack in the door, grabbing her shirt and yanking her in. The door was pushed shut behind it as the owner of the arm slammed her against it, one hand on her shoulder, the other covering her lips. She allowed her eyes to adjust to the lack of light. She had been right. She didn't even need his eyes to begin glowing to confirm it.

"You are not supposed to be in here and you know it," The English accent echoed in her ears, sounding every bit as enticing as she had expected it to.

"Never stopped me before. The real question is, why are you in here?" She asked him when he finally slid his hand off of her face.

"Ha, I could ask the same of you,"

"I asked first, Paul,"

"Indeed you did. Alright, I'll turn the lights on for a moment, let you have five seconds to look around, then the lights will go back off. Deal?"

"Of course," 

Paul flicked on the lights, moving to the side so that Breana could have a better look at what was surrounding her. Decorations and food seemed to be everywhere, displayed in an effortless perfection. It had Adam's name all over it, but she could see the influence of the martian and the alien. What an odd trio they made?

The lights were off almost as soon as they had been turned on, leaving Breana to readjust her eyes once more. 

"Now, answer my question," 

She cleared her throat. "I'm snooping, what did you expect?"

Paul was a little bit closer to her than she had anticipated. She reached out to touch him, hand landing on his cheek, thumb ever so close to his pouty lips. She could feel him smile, something she never ceased to enjoy. This man was the reason she was alive. She would do anything for him.

"Silly, silly girl," He mumbled, placing his hand on top of hers. "Keeping up with you keeps me young,"

"My, my, my..." She laughed. "So, mind telling me who that Winston guy was? Why did Danny want you to talk to him so badly?"

He was smiling again. "Heh, you wouldn't believe me if I told you, you better ask him yourself. I invited him to this party your lovely husband has worked so hard on. He is such a wonderful creature."

"Sounds like someone might like this Winston fellow,"

"Shh...I am a married man, be careful what you say,"

"I must be right then," She smiled. "Especially since it has never stopped you before.

Paul was completely silent.

"I see,"

"I love my wife,"

"Zee is basically a loon. You really shouldn't put yourself through a marriage where you are alone just because you still love her. She would want you to be happy and no matter what she wouldn't have wanted things to end up like this."

"She isn't dead, Bre, don't talk like this, please," Paul sighed. "I saved you, don't make me regret it."

"You haven't told him that our souls are connected, have you? I don't know if Adam would be happy to know that the only reason his wife is still able to breathe is because of a freak incident where a man with insanely unbelievable powers had to give me half of his soul. He already thinks I spend too much time with you."

Paul pursed his lips. "He might not be wrong,"

"He is,"

"Go find him. He is probably wondering where you are."

***

The Egyptian god/ruler lead his wife into the ballroom with his daughter in his arms. The lights were turned on, and everything clicked. 

Breana had been so stupid before. She hadn't even realized what was going on. The date had slipped her mind. 

"Happy Anniversary, my queen," Adam whispered, pressing a kiss on her cheek. 

It was that day. They had made it. And, all their friends were there to see them.

Danny introduced his friend from the cafe only as Jay. Jay held onto his guitar, positioned at the front of the grand room. He was going to perform for them. 

"This song was picked especially for Breana Davenport, wife of Teth-Adam. And, for Acenath Eleanor Wayne, his daughter. This was the first song that I had ever written, in another life, so very long ago. I hope it still has the same effect...ha...here it goes..." Jay began, before breaking out into an acoustic version of a classic, letting the cat out of the bag.

Not even a minute later, the doors opened. Jay stopped playing and everyone turned to see the woman who had walked through the door. It was Zatanna. She was healthy and full alive. 

Alive.

 

**Author's Note:**

> COMING SOON: more? Maybe? Who knows?


End file.
